


Pumpkin Carving

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [11]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime





	Pumpkin Carving

“My pumpkin is a beautiful piece of art and should be displayed right in front of the house for all the neighbors to see.  Yours can go in the back.”

“Mark, it looks like you carved it with a cheese grater.”

“That’s just because I modeled it after you.”

Jack looked up from his own pumpkin to teasingly glare at his boyfriend.  They had both set aside the time in their busy schedules to carve out pumpkins and spend some time together.  

“You have to kiss my cheese grater face every day.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mark moved to try and steal a kiss from his boyfriend, but Jack had other ideas.

As Mark’s eyes slipped closed, and he began to lean into him, Jack scooped up a handful of pumpkin guts that sat between them, pulled Mark’s collar open, and spilled them down the inside of his t-shirt. 

At the horrified shriek that came from Mark, Jack shot up from his spot in the grass and sprinted away in the hopes of escaping his fate, screaming “THAT WAS FOR THE CHEESE GRATER COMMENT.”

Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t fast enough and Mark tackled him into the grass, smearing the pumpkin insides all over Jack’s back.  

“You can’t escape the pumpkin king!” 

“No!  Goodbye cruel world!” 

Mark rolled Jack over and began to squeeze his ticklish sides, Jack squealed in laughter and began to thrash around, “MARK, NO.” 

Mark let go long enough for Jack to catch his breath, but as soon as he could think normally again, he lifted Jack’s shirt to blow raspberries on the sensitive skin of his belly. Jack screeched out a “FUCKING MAHAHARK, STAHAHAHAHAP.” 

By now they were both laughing manically and the neighbors had stopped tending to their yards to see what the commotion was about, but they didn’t care.  The only thing in the world for them in that moment was each other and the smell of pumpkin.


End file.
